


Here's the Plan

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jumpstart isn't okay, Legate being Legate, Other, Past Character Death, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: When Jumpstart's darker thoughts start to get to him, Legate finds a way to cheer up his brother.





	Here's the Plan

Jumpstart waited as his elder siblings had all left the locker room before entering and removed his armor in the process, just letting it fall to the cold, metal floor with soft thuds as he walked over to the bench to take a seat and remove his boots and just leave them there.

Knockback could yell at him later for properly caring for his armor, right now he didn’t care. It didn’t matter what Reaper and Commander Aru had said about saving Solus, he had still failed to save the commander.

The young clone scrubbed at his face as he went to stand and walked over to the refreshers, removing the top half of his bodysuit in the process, hissing slightly as his sore muscles ached in protest and paused as he caught his reflection in the mirror, pausing to stare at it.

Sometimes, being a clone was a nightmare. An absolutely nightmare. He stared at the face that belonged to so many who had died on Zakuul, so many brothers he had failed. He was a failure.

* * *

 

“ _It.....it’s okay, I’ll be okay, ad.....Let go. Save Sol......” Grimm had managed to get out as he roughly grabbed Jumpstart’s shoulder as the captain’s yelling at been cut off abruptly, followed by Reaper’s horrified cry._

* * *

 

Jumpstart had complied, he had fallen back on training and saved Solus but he had still failed. He wasn’t supposed be there either, but Reaper had insisted.

* * *

 

“ _Why does he keep glaring at me like that?” Jumpstart had asked the two older clones he was standing with, noticing the way the silent medic was looking at him, in a way that Jumpstart wasn’t particulary fond of._

_“He’s just jealous, he doesn’t like to share at all.” Zed had said as the other medic walked over to them and roughly cupped Jumpstart’s face, much to the teen’s surprise._

_“How old are you?” Voss had asked as he continued to glare._

_“Eight, sir.”._

_“You’re a baby. They sent a baby!” Voss had cried out in utter horror as he released the kid and taken him into a tight hug. “You are not allowed to be alone on the battlefields until you’re ten! Knockout, Zee, he’s just a baby!”._

_“So much for jealously.” Knockout mumbled as he fumbled with something in his belt pouch._

* * *

 

“Jumpstart?” Jumpstart flinched as his pod brother appeared behind him, looking at the reflection with a concerned look as Jumpstart realized how pale he was. “Are you alright, _neera?_ ”.

“No, I....Legate.....” Jumpstart answered quietly as Legate came closer and slipped in front of him and set a bag on the sink before turning to face him then reached out to gently shake his shoulder.

“Then I got the cure for that.” Legate said with that grin he always got when he was planning something big. “So, I was talking to Jaro about certain traditions within the Three-Hundred-and-Forty-Fifth, right?”.

“What does that have to do with anything?”.

“We can’t openly rebel against that sick bastard but we can find other ways to do it.” Legate turned to open the bag while Jumpstart moved forward a few steps to look over his shoulder, rubbing at his eyes wearily to find that the bag contained some hair dye, clippers, and a few other items. “Might as well show off our indiviuality, right?”.

“Why blue?”.

“I like blue, and Sergeant Secura was blue too so it’s kinda like a way of honoring her.” Legate responds as he slipped off the top half of his suit and turned to face the slightly elder clone with a warm smile. “I even have some white dye too. Y’know, as a way to honor Grimm?”.

Jumpstart couldn’t help but smile at that as he looked at his brother. Leave to Legate to plan something like that.

“Yeah, lets do it. And please tell me you got matching colors.”.

“Match, smatch. Who gives a damn?” Legate singsongs as he grabbed Jumpstart and pulled him over. “If it’s gonna be ugly and make you laugh, then I’m up for it! I don’t like seeing you like this.”.

“Legate, I screwed up and it cost lives.”.

“Bull, KO and Zed have been praisin’ ya for hours now! You did good.” Legate remarks as he ran and through Jumpstart’s dark hair and smirked. “Yer just too hard on yerself, big brother. War’s hell, [people are going to die but if we can save a single life, then that person may have a couple more and so on. Before ya know it, you indirectly saved hundreds!”.

“But....”.

Legate covered Jumpstart’s mouth with his hand, giving him an unimpressed look. “Nope! You lost your invitation to the pity party, now I am going to give you a haircut and dye your hair a nice shade of blue, and you’re going to crack jokes and ruin my hair.”.

“With white?” Jumpstart asks hopefully, which caused his brother to give a pleased nod.

“With white.” Legate confirms. "Deal?".

"Deal.".

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
